The present invention relates to tank lids, and, in particular, to a tank lid with venting capabilities.
A wide assortment of tank lids are known which are used to cover access openings in tanks to prevent the tank contents from splashing out, such as when the tanks are being moved from site to site. Many of these prior art lids are designed to provide venting capabilities, whereby air is allowed to pass into and/or out of the tank interior without requiring the lid to be removed from the tank.
One known venting lid apparatus includes an installation ring that is mountable to a tank and which is internally threaded to receive a lid apparatus cover. The cover, which has a diameter of approximately eighteen inches, includes a keyed central opening of approximately four inches in diameter, which opening receives a capping insert that provides the cover with its venting capabilities. In particular, a pair of cylindrical tubes opened at both their top and bottom ends extend downward from the insert, and separate stepped baffles are assembled to the insert within each of the tubes. The stepped baffles provide a circuitous route through which air can pass, but for which fluid will be unlikely to pass through to escape from the tank. The top ends of the baffle-lined tubes open into a venting chamber defined by a protrusion which serves as a grip that allows rotation of the insert to secure it to the remainder of the cover, and exposed openings at diametrically opposite ends of the protrusion allow air to reach the tubes.
In another known venting lid apparatus, an eighteen inch diameter cover is rotatably mounted on a bracket which is hinged to an installation ring that is mountable to a tank. The installation ring is internally threaded to receive the cover. At its upper end, the bracket includes a downwardly extending, externally threaded cylinder with a closed off top end that inserts through a less than three inch diameter central opening in the cover. A separate stepped baffle fits within the cylinder from below and is retained by an annular collar that screws onto the end of the cylinder beneath the cover. When the cover is screwed to the installation ring, air that flows under the bracket can flow through diametrically aligned gaps in an upper surface rim of the cover around the central opening, into the cylinder through diametrically arranged holes in the upper regions of the cylinder wall aligned with the rim gaps, and out through the bottom of the cylinder and into the tank interior after passing through the stepped baffle.
While perhaps of limited utility, the two above-described venting lid apparatuses suffer from shortcomings that reduce their desirability. For example, the multi-part design of their covers may result in higher costs associated with assembly which may be passed along to the end user. Moreover, the number of interconnected parts increases the possibility of part failure over time that can compromise the effectiveness of the product.
In many other types of known venting lid apparatuses, a cover mountable over an opening in the tank is provided with one or more apertures at or near its center, which aperture is provided with a device to limit fluid passage while allowing air venting. For example, in some designs, the cover aperture opens into a tube that is formed integrally with the underside of the cover, and a separate, stepped baffle is secured within the tube and includes a laterally venting top cap portion that extends above the cover and overlays the aperture. In another design, a central aperture is fitted with a rubber member configured to serve as a one-way valve that allows air to enter into the interior of the tank, but prevents fluid from exiting the tank. In still another design, two centrally located, small apertures are covered from below by a single, large flexible disc which prevents materials in the tank from passing vertically through the apertures, but which allows air that enters the cover apertures from above to flow radially along the disc and over the circular periphery of the disc to pass into the tank interior. While these prior art products may be less complicated in design than certain other known venting lid apparatuses, they still possess shortcomings due to the fact that multiple, assembled parts are required to form the cover.
Another dilemma facing the lid manufacturing industry has been to provide a lid with sufficient venting capabilities without unduly comprising the ability of that lid to keep the fluid from splashing out. When a lidded tank is emptied through an outlet, unless enough air is allowed into the tank through the tank lid to replace the emptied volume of fluid, the vacuum effect created can slow the fluid discharge or, in some cases in which the tank is not of sufficient strength, possibly cause the tank to collapse upon itself. Many tank lids simply do not vent well enough for certain applications, such as those requiring large flow rates.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a venting lid apparatus that overcomes these and other deficiencies of the prior art.
The present invention provides a venting lid apparatus that retains fluid within a tank while allowing air to vent into or out of the tank. The apparatus includes a cap with vent holes spaced around the circumference of its mounting flange to provide a relatively large area through which air may pass to vent the tank, and with splash guards to limit fluid splashing through the vent holes. An annular air manifold, preferably provided on a ring into which the cap inserts, is in communication with the cap vent holes. The manifold defines air venting passageways having openings in the manifold outer wall that are angularly spaced from openings in the manifold inner wall. As a result of the angular spacing of the openings, fluid splashing in a radial direction through an opening in the manifold inner wall that serves as an air outlet strikes the manifold outer wall and does not directly pass through the manifold. Additional openings in the inner manifold wall that are angularly aligned with openings in the manifold outer wall are separated from these aligned openings by upstanding diverter plates that also block fluid splashing radially outward. The manifold passageways allow large volumes of air to flow into and out of the tank with which the lid apparatus is used, while at the same time providing a circuitous pathway for fluid that aids in preventing splashing fluid from escaping from within the tank.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides a venting lid apparatus for a fluid container opening, including a cap and a cap receiving element. The cap includes a cover portion and an insert member depending from the cover portion and which includes a plurality of angularly spaced vent openings. The cap receiving element is either integrally formed with or assembled to the fluid container in registry with the fluid container opening, and includes a portion defining an opening into which inserts the cap insert member. At least one of the cap and the cap receiving element form an air manifold including a first surface and a second surface radially outward of the first surface. The first surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings in air flow communication with the plurality of angularly spaced vent openings when the cap is installed on the cap receiving element. The second surface defines at least one opening angularly spaced from the plurality of first surface openings, and the at least one second surface opening is in air flow communication with the plurality of first surface openings for tank venting.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a venting lid apparatus for a fluid container opening, including a cap and a cap receiving element. The cap includes a cover portion and an insert member depending from the cover portion. The insert member includes a plurality of angularly spaced vent openings. The cap receiving element is either integrally formed with or assembled to the fluid container in registry with the fluid container opening, and includes a portion defining an opening into which inserts the cap insert member. At least one of the cap and the cap receiving element form an air manifold including a first surface extending in an axial direction and a second surface extending in the axial direction and disposed radially outward of the first surface. The first surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings in air flow communication with the plurality of angularly spaced vent openings when the cap is installed on the cap receiving element. The second surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings that are located in angular alignment with the plurality of first surface openings and in air flow communication with the plurality of first surface openings for tank venting. The manifold includes a plurality of axially extending diverter elements each positioned at a radial location between and in angular alignment with one of the plurality of first surface openings and one of the plurality of second surface openings. Each diverter element has a size and placement to block fluid from passing outward in a radial direction from the one of the first surface openings to the one of the second surface openings.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a venting lid apparatus for a fluid container opening, including a cap and a cap receiving element. The cap includes a cover portion and a mounting member depending from the cover portion, which mounting member includes at least one cap fastening element. The cap receiving element is one of integrally formed with and assembled to the fluid container in registry with the fluid container opening, and includes a cap mounting portion and an air manifold. The cap mounting portion defines an opening and is adapted to cooperate with the cap fastening element to detachably mount the cap to the cap receiving element when the cap mounting member inserts within the cap mounting portion opening. At least a portion of the air manifold is disposed radially outward of the cap mounting portion, and the manifold includes a first surface and a second surface radially outward of the first surface. The first surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings, and the second surface defines at least one opening angularly spaced from the plurality of first surface openings. The at least one second surface opening is in air flow communication with the plurality of first surface openings for tank venting.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a venting lid apparatus for a fluid container opening, including a cap and a cap receiving element. The cap includes a cover portion and a mounting member depending from the cover portion, which mounting member includes at least one cap fastening element. The cap receiving element is one of integrally formed with and assembled to the fluid container in registry with the fluid container opening, and includes a cap mounting portion and an air manifold. The cap mounting portion defines an opening and is adapted to cooperate with the at least one cap fastening element to detachably mount the cap to the cap receiving element when the cap mounting member inserts within the cap mounting portion opening. The air manifold includes a first surface extending in an axial direction and a second surface extending in the axial direction and disposed radially outward of the first surface. The first surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings, and the second surface defines a plurality of angularly spaced openings that are located in angular alignment with the plurality of first surface openings and in air flow communication with the plurality of first surface openings for tank venting. The manifold includes a plurality of axially extending diverter elements each positioned at a radial location between and in angular alignment with one of the plurality of first surface openings and one of the plurality of second surface openings. Each diverter element has a size and placement to block fluid from passing outward in a radial direction from the first surface opening to the second surface opening.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a venting cap for an opening in a fluid container, including a cover portion for covering the fluid container opening, an annular mounting member depending from the cover portion and having at least one vent opening therethrough, a fastener disposed on the mounting member and adapted to detachably mount the cover portion to a complementary fastener portion in registry with the fluid container opening, and at least one splash guard between the at least one vent opening and a center region of the cover portion.
In still another form thereof, the present invention provides a venting lid apparatus for a fluid container opening, including an installation ring and a cap. The installation ring is attachable to the fluid container with an opening of the ring in registry with the fluid container opening. The installation ring includes a cap mounting portion and an annular air manifold. The air manifold has an outer radial wall and an inner radial wall spanned by an annular base surface. The inner radial wall has a plurality of angularly spaced openings, and the outer radial wall has a plurality of angularly spaced openings each angularly offset from the plurality of openings in the inner radial wall to be out of angular alignment therewith. The space above the annular base surface between the plurality of openings in the outer radial wall and the plurality of openings in the inner radial wall provides a plurality of air flow passageways. The cap has a cover portion and a mounting member depending from the cover portion. The mounting member is adapted to insert within the installation ring opening and engage the cap mounting portion to detachably mount the cap to the installation ring. The mounting member includes a plurality of angularly spaced vent openings in angular alignment with the plurality of openings in the inner radial wall when the cap is mounted to the installation ring.
One advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is that it may be made in only two parts, or possibly even a single part if the tank with which it is used is made with cover mounting capabilities.
Another advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is that its molded component part or parts do not require post-molding manufacturing or assembling operations prior to use.
Another advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is that its venting capabilities accommodate large volumes of fluid entering and exiting the tank with which it is used.
Another advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is that it can be made out of a single material, which material may be similar in nature to the tank with which the apparatus is used to ensure compatibility with the materials in the tank.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the venting lid apparatus has no moving parts subject to failure.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a venting lid apparatus is provided that can be installed on a tank without requiring any special threads or other attachments be on the tank prior to installation.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the venting lid apparatus has a simple design which achieves a fluid hold-back without the use of a foam or other porous material, and which is easy to clean and has minimal obstructions in the interior of the cover.
Still another advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is it will vent a tank without requiring any interaction with the person using the tank, as nothing is required to be unscrewed or otherwise actuated for the vent to operate.
Still another advantage of the venting lid apparatus of the present invention is that it can be economically made for large openings on larger sized tanks.